


on the change

by heondreds



Series: txt shame(ful/less) drabbles [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom Choi Soobin, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Gagging/Vomit Mentions, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, forced come eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: speed writing come eating drabble
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: txt shame(ful/less) drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629478
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	on the change

soobin’s working his fist over his dick, hard and dirty, in no mood to draw this part out. no, the bit he wants comes afterward, after he gasps through a rushed orgasm, when he positions his hand just right and catches his release.

“here,” he says, holding his cupped palm up to kai’s mouth, cum already starting to drip through the gaps in his fingers. “come on, open up.”

kai blinks, hand pausing its movement on his own dick. he looks down at pale mess in soobin’s hand, confusion or apprehension drawing his eyebrows together.

“tongue out baby, come on,” soobin says. “hyung wants you to taste.”

kai scrunches his nose at the idea, but soobin’s eyes are dark, gaze raw, so kai parts his lips and lets his mouth drop open.

soobin tips his hand, and the first drops of it dribble onto kai’s tongue. he wants to recoil, pull back desperately, wipe it out of his mouth even though he can’t quite taste it yet, but he forces himself to sit still and let soobin continue.

soobin watches it drip, transfixed, then impatience gets the better of him and he presses his palm against kai’s mouth, feeds him the entire lot in one go. kai fights the urge to gag, closes his eyes like that will make the experience easier to bear.

“swallow it, kitten,” soobin coaxes, and when kai doesn’t immediately comply, he pinches his thumb and index around kai’s nose, shuts off his airway so he has no choice but to swallow, a slick wet slide down his throat.

there’s still cum left on soobin’s palm when he pulls his hand away. he doesn’t have to say anything - kai knows what to do. tears brimming in his eyes, he sticks his tongue out, licks a broad stripe across soobin’s palm. it doesn’t do much, tongue still dirty from the main load, so he mostly just spreads it around, smears some from his tongue back onto the palm. he looks at the mess, now mingled with saliva, and takes a deep breath before he licks again, wide and sloppy and useless.

that won’t do. he tries a smaller, delicate lick with the tip of his tongue. that’s it. kai sets to work, little kitten licks to slowly wipe soobin’s hand clean, carefully scooping up the rest of the cum, storing the load on the flat of his tongue. then he moves onto the fingers, sucks them into his mouth one by one to clean up every last drop of soobin’s release. when he’s done, he swallows the whole mess down, gritting his teeth against the familiar urge to gag.

by the end, soobin’s hand is glistening with saliva, his previously spent dick almost achingly hard again, pupils blown and staring at kai with such an intensity, kai thinks he could come from that look alone. he doesn’t have a chance to find out if that’s true, because then soobin wraps his spit-slicked hand around kai’s dick and jerks him hard and fast until kai is stuttering through an orgasm, spilling into his hand.

his mind fogs, briefly overwhelmed by the pleasure running through him, but he’s brought back to his senses a few moments later, all too soon, when soobin’s hand lifts to his mouth again, kai’s own cum cupped in his palm.

“still hungry, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehue
> 
> no one prompts me Truly Weird Stuff... but i guess no one has to...
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds)


End file.
